Más que complicado
by YukiMisaki
Summary: El sargento escucha una conversación que hace que se preocupe aún más por Eren, despertando los celos de Irvin. ErenXJean ErenXRivaille IrvinXRivaille


**Capítulo 1: Sospechas.**

Se dirigía con paso firme hacia la habitación de su superior. Ese era un ritual que se llevaba a cabo antes y después de una exploración fuera de las murallas. No hacía ni dos horas que habían vuelto y ya estaba deseando llegar a su destino, era algo que necesitaba con urgencia. No había resultado la misión tan mal como solía ser de normal, solamente tres bajas y Eren no había sido uno de ellos.

Detuvo sus pasos un momento al escuchar unas voces al otro lado del pasillo. Él no debía darle explicaciones a nadie y aun menos a sus subordinados, pero no le convenía que la gente supiera que se dirigía hacia la habitación del comandante. Los soldados eran una pandilla de chismosos a los que les gustaba inventar rumores y ya habían demasiados sobre él como para añadir uno más a la lista.

No tardó en distinguir una de las voces, era la de Eren pero no podía escuchar bien qué decía. Eren llevaba bajo su cargo casi tres años y desde entonces todo lo que tenía que ver con ese niño le interesaba. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero quería saber todo lo que le pasaba y con quién iba el joven. Necesitaba eso casi tanto como respirar y eso le asustaba. No le gustaba que su mayor interés fuera un niño.

-¿No hay otra manera?- Alcanzó a escuchar cuando se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba el joven hablando. Igual que no podía verle a él ni a la persona con la que estaba hablando, Eren tampoco podía verle a él.

-Por supuesto que no, Eren.- Le respondió el otro chico en voz baja.- No te estoy obligando, pero si no lo haces el sargento se puede disgustar y no te conviene eso, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí que se había perdido del todo, no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Esa persona le estaba presionando a Eren por algún motivo y ese motivo le iba a disgustar a él. Rivaille estuvo tentado a intervenir pero decidió no hacerlo y así saber cómo acababa la conversación.

-No quiero que heichou me odie.- Murmuró Eren haciendo que algo dentro de Rivaille doliera como nunca antes le había dolido.- Aunque tarde o temprano se va a enterar, al final todo se sabe y él no es tonto.

-Prometo que el día en que el enano lo sepa yo te dejaré tranquilo.- Dijo el otro provocando que el ceño de Levi se frunciera. ¿Ese desgraciado le había llamado enano? Cuando se enterara de quién era esa persona le haría limpiar todos los baños del castillo con su lengua.

-Lo único que me consuela de eso es que también se enterará de lo que me has estado haciendo y te expulsará de la legión.- Le escupió Eren elevando el tono de voz.- Eres un desgraciado, me das asco.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Te estaré esperando esta noche donde siempre.- Dijo la otra persona para que luego se oyera el sonido de unos pasos alejándose. Escuchó como Eren suspiraba y se acercaba hacia donde estaba él escondido, por eso mismo retrocedió unos pasos para que el encuentro pareciera casual.

-¡Heichou!- Gritó Eren asustado cuando se topó con él en mitad de aquel pasillo. ¿Era posible que los hubiera escuchado?

-No es necesario que hables tan alto.- Le dijo Rivaille con su típica cara inalterable.- Deberías descansar un poco, mañana no te dejaré holgazanear.

-S-sí, heichou.- Dijo el ya no tan niño nervioso.- Le veré más tarde.

-Que remedio...- Murmuró Rivaille y continuó con su trayecto.

Por culpa de Eren se había retrasado y ya se moría de ganas de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Había sobrevivido una vez más a una misión y eso había que celebrarlo de la mejor forma que él sabía.

Una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció en su cara al ver que ya había llegado y que tenía la puerta de la habitación delante. Entró sin llamar ya que esa era su costumbre y se encontró con Irvin tumbado en su cama.

-Ya pensé que no vendrías.- Comentó el comandante.- Cada día tardas más en darte un baño.

-Me he entretenido por el camino.- Se limitó a decir Rivaille.

-¿Puedo saber con qué?- Quiso saber Irvin mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba poco a poco a él.

-Te lo diré después, primero fóllame.- Dijo, más bien ordenó, el sargento con esa mirada que solo le regalaba al rubio.

-Me encanta cuando estás impaciente.- Le susurró Irvin al oído, rodeando la cintura del más bajo con sus manos.- ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos?

-Sabes que prefiero sobre el escritorio.- Dijo Rivaille y fue cargado por aquel hombre hasta el mueble. De un manotazo el comandante tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa y depositó a Levi en ella.- Irvin, hoy no nos entretengamos mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó mientras le quitaba su pulcra camisa blanca y la tiraba a un lado.

-Que quiero sentirte dentro cuanto antes.- Le dijo el sargento con voz seductora provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción al mayor.

Las manos del comandante inspeccionaron con cuidado la piel blanca que tanto conocía y que nunca le llegaría a aburrir. El moreno enredó sus dedos en el cabello del otro al sentir como este succionaba y torturaba sus pezones.

-¿Q-qué te he dicho?- Dijo Rivaille jadeando.- Quiero que lo hagas ya.

Solamente necesitó esas palabras para que Irvin lo dejara completamente desnudo. Observó con deseo como su superior también se deshacía de su ropa y se quedaba en el mismo estado que él.

-Haré que no puedas sentarte correctamente en una semana.- Le susurró el rubio al oído antes de penetrarlo de una sola estocada. Las embestidas cada vez fueron a más, lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran los gemidos de Rivaille y los gruñidos de Irvin. En ese momento solamente existían ellos dos, hasta que se corrieron.- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-No ha estado mal.- Dijo Rivaille con fingida indiferencia. El comandante comenzó a vestirse y él lo imitó haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que he sido muy duro?- Preguntó con preocupación. Desde el primer día que lo hicieron siempre que acababan Irvin le solía hacer esa clase de preguntas.

-No me has roto.- Respondió el sargento poniéndose las botas.

-Antes me habías dicho que me lo contarías después de hacer el amor.- Le recordó Irvin.

-Follar, nosotros no hacemos el amor.- Le corrigió el moreno haciendo que su superior frunciera el ceño por unos segundos.- Creo que alguien está chantajeando o presionando a Eren.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó el rubio mirándole a los ojos.

-Los he oído hablar en un pasillo, pero no he conseguido verle la cara al otro.- Dijo Rivaille con su expresión seria.- Le ha dicho que tendrá que seguir haciéndolo hasta que yo me entere y que cuando eso pase yo me disgustaré con Eren. La verdad es que no consigo entender nada.

-¿Solamente han dicho eso?

-No, han quedado esta noche en algún lugar.- Contestó el sargento.

-Entonces sigue a Eren después de cenar.- Dijo Irvin encogiéndose de hombros.

-No estoy tan interesado como para perder el tiempo espiando a un soldado.

-No es un soldado, es Eren.- Dijo el rubio.- Admite de una vez que te importa más de lo que debería.

-No voy a seguirle.- Sin decir nada más salió de aquella habitación de muy mal humor, parecía que no hubiera tenido sexo.

La mayoría habían acabado de cenar y solo quedaban unos cuantos. Solo habían tres mesas ocupadas. En una estaban el sargento Rivaille junto con Hanji y el comandante Irvin, en la otra estaba cenando solo Jean y él estaba sentado con Armin.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó su amigo.- Estás tardando más de lo normal en cenar.

-Sí, no es nada.- Se limitó a responder Eren.- Tienes razón, ya se han ido casi todos.

-Ya es tarde.- Murmuró Armin.

-No hace falta que me esperes, puedo acabar de cenar solo.- Le dijo Eren esperando que su amigo aceptara irse.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, vete a dormir.- Insistió el castaño.

-Está bien, no tardes en venir.- Le dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y dejándolo solo en aquella mesa.

Observó a su alrededor. Rivaille también se acababa de quedar solo en su mesa y aprovechó para levantarse y sentarse junto a su subordinado, bajo la atenta mirada de Jean.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Le preguntó el sargento cuando acabó de acomodarse en aquella mesa.- Últimamente has estado actuando extraño, no nos conviene que te despistes.

-Lo siento mucho, heichou.- Dijo Eren.- Intentaré estar más atento.

-Puedes contarme qué te ocurre.- Dijo Rivaille pero sonó como una amenaza.- Estoy seguro de que hay algo que te preocupa.

-No es nada, de verdad.- Mintió el muchacho.

-Eren, voy a acabar enterándome y me gustaría que fuera por ti.- Insistió el sargento.

-Está todo bien.- Murmuró el joven algo nervioso.

-Muy bien, ya me enteraré de otra forma.- Dijo Rivaille poniéndose de pie y antes de salir del comedor se dirigió a la otra persona que quedaba ahí.- Tú tampoco tardes en cenar, ya es tarde.

-Sí, sargento.- Respondió Jean y Rivaille reconoció aquella voz en un segundo. Él era la persona que había estado hablando con Eren en aquel pasillo. Él era el motivo de la angustia de Eren y cuando descubriera todo lo que estaba pasando se lo haría pagar caro por haber estado acosando al pobre Eren y por haberle llamado a él enano.

* * *

**Hola a tod s, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**La verdad es que también estoy escribiendo otro fic de SNK y pensaba publicarlo antes que este, no sé que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. **

**Este fic, de momento, no será muy largo. Calculo que unos seis o siete capítulos, aunque calculando soy muy malo.**

**Se agradecería algún review ya que estoy muy insegura ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre SNK.**

**Besos :D**


End file.
